


万火归一

by Rosaleee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 原著向, 艾利
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaleee/pseuds/Rosaleee
Summary: 你是我的不幸，和我的大幸，纯真而无穷无尽。





	万火归一

**Author's Note:**

> tips：原著向/短篇/R-18  
warnings：在原著与无悔基础上的想象，偏利威尔视角。

“我以我赤裸之身做为人界所可接受最败伦德行的底线。在我之上，从黑暗到光亮，人欲纵横，色相驰骋。在我之下，除了深渊，还是深渊。”

一边眼珠浮凸玻璃花，血液倒灌，视线逐渐模糊，半面清晰半面昏黑。他在朦胧中看到两团光，犹如坟堙磷火，幽微闪烁，蓊郁森林烧成翠绿大海，再缩小凝结，是巨人艾伦的眼睛。

眼睛。

爆炸余烟未消，升腾不规则块状纯白蒸汽，利威尔横躺于这条烟雾河流，鲜血蜿蜒流下。他面貌有兵戈样子，薄利几弧冷冷刃光，此时这脸孔破开，从右边眉骨上方一路划到下颔，横跨眼中部和面颊，像饱满石榴裂口，皮肉淋漓绽出。身上也带伤，两段指节脱离手掌，森白骨殖竖立，裹覆筋络皮肉，肺腑震荡、受压迫，五脏或许有几处碎成絮状，喉间一股黏腻腥甜。

意识开始消散，化作绵密星屑飞往夜空，疼，疼吗？感觉不到，伤得太重，伤得太多，浑身上下都是鱼鳞状细小弹片破口，牵连表皮神经，拢成一道菌丝网，有麻痹效果，因此不会再痛。吉克·耶格尔几十秒前引爆捆缚腰部的数支雷管，了结三次遭利威尔·阿克曼砍杀之耻，目的达成，不留遗憾。马车四分五裂，血肉横溅，一场死局就此斩断，仿佛透明牢笼收束缠紧，半生峥嵘将至尽头，人类最强士兵不具备钢铁躯壳。利威尔浅浅呼一口气，鼻端钻入火药硝烟味道，混芳草清香，坐不起来更不要谈站立，他只比尸体多几丝声息。

白雾缭绕作片片雪花跃入眼中，他看到此生最大一场雪。往事走马灯万花筒般快速旋转，映现在视网膜上，一幕幕一息息拧成彩色绳索。利威尔动动手臂，分开指头，感觉到自己的残缺。杀人和被杀，一种锻造，身体器官的一部分，宿命的一部分，类似胯骨与心脏，类似风雨云翳，仲秋泛黄飘落的叶子。所以他做好准备，总有哪天会死，是今天是明天，并无意外，早已落下的馈赠和礼品。只是，此时此刻，他蓦然想起幼年地下街生活，命途里唯一一段安宁静谧时光。还未生病的母亲抱着他讲故事，甜软芳馨、丰沛温柔，和煦光芒将岁月打通。她说起王子和公主，骑士与猎人，还有屠龙少年，穿越荆棘割下恶龙头颅。

“少年以后会变成恶龙被下一个英雄杀死吗？”瘦骨嶙峋孩子，灰蓝眼球滴溜转动，像深海幼鱼，没鳞片保护，身体流淌细弱骨骼，自小饱经磨难，对世界不信任，把全部事物怀疑。

库谢尔拍拍他脑袋，苍白脸上绽放爱意笑容。不会的。女人望一望天空，无日无月无星无光，晦暗地下街形成巨大穹顶把人们笼罩，她又垂首凝视儿子的瞳眸。

屠龙少年最终也没变成恶龙，被国王封赏、为百姓盛赞，可他不曾停留，仍旧踏上征途，挥剑拔刀，直至遍体鳞伤，英雄迟暮，遭人遗忘，垂垂老去。一间陋屋，一座无名墓，碑边小小白花晶莹洁净，这是人世归宿。但若要他重新再选择一次，他依然会拿起剑挡在民众身前，斩断黑暗，劈碎罪恶，至死方休。

守护，那天母亲告诉他这个词汇。它约略是一切伊始，长河源头，冰川直下，汩汩水流。利威尔·阿克曼徘徊人间三十余载，从地下街人人喊打小混混到人类的希望调查兵团士官长，皆在守护。长明灯不灭火，象牙殿前一头洁白无瑕神鸟，化为人形，历尽世间最低贱劫数。

伊莎贝尔、法兰、利威尔班，他得到温情又失去，他许下承诺又破碎，谁都是彼此命中过客，可这方式未免太残忍。挚友的头颅，下属的骨血，上司的残躯，一次次壁外调查，他把离去的灵魂背负。利威尔来到调查兵团后开始认字读书，一部古老典籍记录瑰怪离奇，生魂质量二十一克，如此来算，他体内魂灵成百上千，揉入血，揉入肉，揉入四肢百骸，增几千克重量压在肩头命脉。会劳累的，会疲惫的，人们到临又离开，只剩这么一缕残魄，利威尔行走于风雪宿途，想守护的，想拥有的，全被剥夺。

利威尔·阿克曼是可靠的、最强的、无与伦比的，穿梭在巨人的臂膊颈项间，披风成翅膀，画出鹰隼轨迹，奋勇杀敌、所向披靡。新兵们的崇拜对象，神明或者是光，可是，可是有人知道么，脆弱不堪的利威尔，会在半夜为噩梦惊醒，一角月亮漂浮于雨中苍穹，他望着凄惶惨白光芒舔舐创口，半滴泪水沉默的遗留眼角。

十五岁的艾伦·耶格尔看过这景象，水波映月雾里看花，那么虚假，那么真实。一场淋漓性爱过后，少年伸开双臂搂住他的长官，尚未长成的骨架和身体，并不健硕，但足够炙热，赤红火源，能令人燃烧。“士官长，我想守护您！”利威尔张开眼睛，在对方瞳仁里望见悬崖绝壁上一枝鲜艳花朵，是青涩的爱，滋生欲望，明晃晃敞亮亮，夺目、有强烈攻击性。年轻真好，还想爱，还能爱，尝试爱。于是他再度阂眼微微嗤笑，“讲什么屁话呢，不做就赶紧去洗澡。”

艾伦闻言便气哼哼把他翻过来，腰肢塌陷，屁股翘起，呈跪伏姿势，阴茎又如饥似渴地顶进软嫩后穴。性是万能的，浅薄几层肉体欢愉，足够代表一切，爱恨嗔痴和妄念。利威尔素来衣装齐整洁净，有点不若活物的冷淡疏离，此刻脱到凌乱一件寡白衬衫，两条腿光着，立体机动装置的皮带遗留蜿蜒红痕，斑驳、情色，赤练蛇在苍玉上攀援。艾伦躬身吻一吻利威尔劲瘦腰背，仿佛鲸鱼骨架，深藏海底几十年，被微生物缓慢腐蚀，圆润脊椎小球节节凸出来，嘴唇挨过皮肉，瘙痒悸动，利威尔勃起的性器吐出一点前液把残余浓浊冲淡。少年脸红红的，没什么经验，第一个爱人，性启蒙者，他的长官，此时被他操得痉挛，好像身受暴雨，颤抖不止。肉穴流水，快意上浮，淹过腹部与胃袋，漫入肺腑和心脏，利威尔翕动睫毛，溺水感堵在喉咙，艾伦匍匐正上方，亲吻他，耳鬓厮磨，温情酝酿氤氲，由性快感获得爱的幻觉。

“我爱你，利威尔。”咸涩泪水滴在脸颊上，一点冰凉很快蒸腾，艾伦好喜欢哭，哭是多愁善感、情意蓬勃，还在生活，带着爱活，而非生存。不是没人给利威尔许下诸多承诺，每年都有，很多个夜晚都有，从母亲的病到兵团物资，身体总能换取什么，但是爱太复杂，轻浮又沉重，仅这莽撞少年敢说。

阳物并不连接心脏，爱如装在纯金斛里一盏美酒，对于士兵来说这器皿太奢侈，所以没必要去碰。黎明划破玻璃闯进来，有的东西应该溃烂于黑夜，困狭入心脏，束之高阁，无法识破，“别说这些有的没的，臭小鬼。”未出意料探到艾伦眼里的失望，利威尔垂眸笑一笑，缓兵之计成效卓然，可是艾伦仍旧凝望着他，其中闪烁着什么呢，翠绿色海平面，徐徐燃烧。

想要守护你。

我想守护您，士官长。

那可是利威尔，人类最强士兵，沙场硝烟间一骑绝尘，轻盈灵巧似蝙蝠飞掠，面容少带情感，身体与双刃划出轨迹，便有巨人轰然倒下去，颈项间缓慢溢出鲜红，躯壳蒸腾起轻薄的烟。利威尔不杀人，不是强盗，更类似于圣者，给予救赎希望。艾伦从前看他，像所有暗含憧憬的同僚，但身体里蛰伏的野兽不听指挥，他也变为巨人，再看利威尔，被不一样的恐惧慑擢。他不怕被同类啃食，不怕永无止境的实验，不怕受万人蔑视，不怕为军事法庭制裁，艾伦目睹利威尔的刀尖切割血肉，感到刀片也轻伶伶穿过颈骨，开始害怕，如同风雪中一块赤裸皮肤，受寒战栗。

深入平原，和众人失散，野旷天低，两匹奔马踏过荒草，远处隐约传来巨人奔跑时沉重的足音。利威尔在他身侧，眼里一点幽微磷光，神情平静，艾伦抬头看天，云层聚集，雷声滚落，很快就要下雨。雨中草原做坟冢绝妙，杀伐果断不留丝毫痕迹，艾伦心头烧邪火，最绝望欲念，死期将至的情愫。兵团拒绝交出能变为巨人的怪物少年，与王都对立受尽屈辱，哪一刻会妥协，难讲。利威尔是监护人，从开始到结束，处理他成为自然。

“您要杀我吗？”

“闭嘴，蠢货。”

奇行种和暴雨同时到来，利威尔化身一把剑，跃上树再跳过去，收割生命的权力不设上限，他让艾伦留在原地，自己还是惯做保护者。黏浊雨水牵绊步履，令动作滞钝，他目睹面前张开的血盆大口，首次体会到年龄具有界限，他已经三十四岁，不年轻了，开始衰弱，肌体无力，四肢失控，逐渐老迈，终将死去。那只奇行种在吞噬他身体前一刻倒下，艾伦咬住手臂，变成巨人，大雨倾盆，乌云翻覆，雷声轰鸣，恍惚恶鬼惊厥咆哮，少年也犹如魍魉魑魅，撕咬同类颈项，最脆弱部位，血液在凛冽风中散逸开腥膻味。

水雾朦胧，黯淡天穹，偶尔几道苍白闪电划破黑暗，利威尔被艾伦托举掌心，巨人少年垂首凝视，瞳仁纯粹若晴空倒映深海，猛兽獠牙与山峰利石，暖软子宫和馨香温床。地面遍布尸骸骨殖，凄艳哀绝，汩汩赤红溪流，淌向四面八方。他们沉默无言，以沉默替换万千欲念，于轰然作响的雨幕里交换一个绵长亲吻。

哪怕是几年之后，利威尔见到十九岁已大变模样的艾伦，也会想起那个阴郁雨天的一切。

想要守护你。我想守护您，士官长。

“我在地下街看到作呕的家伙就像你这副德性……没想到，你会沦落至此。”

前一天晚上刮大风，利威尔睡得浅，陷入古怪梦境，没有任何预兆，十五岁的艾伦胸口嵌雪亮利刃，被长发男人杀死，辨不清面目。刀落在地上，化为白骨，血液汇聚凝结，成一棵树、一张绵延曲折的记忆网。这梦匆忙又潦草，含义无法拾起分析，醒来时利威尔愣怔半晌，感念自己开始老去，竟然被不相干的情绪蛊惑。三年中利威尔很少会去想艾伦的名字，和他似是而非的承诺。鲜血淋漓的死亡总是涨满胸腔，情爱是阿喀琉斯之踵，更别说或许还谈不上情爱。

呷一口红茶，他望着面前的男人。这男人高大硬瘦，脊椎弯曲几节，姿态漠然而疲惫，漆黑长发垂落至前额和脸颊两侧，轮廓为光线晕染，看不清楚，犹如梦境。

“您会杀死我吗？”

“……”

夜晚苍穹呈明净蓝紫色，星月跳动，空气中飘荡着晚香玉的丰沛甜香，有种不合时宜的浪漫。艾伦像是三年没做过爱，亟需发泄欲望，压着利威尔亲吻，他口腔里填塞苦味，迷人且恶心，睫毛蝴蝶翅膀样翕动，眼睛暴戾而悲伤，仿佛碎玻璃后的火苗。涎液滴落下来，银丝牵成细线，要是他们之间也有条线就好了。利威尔闭着眼睛，随他去摆弄，两只手，粗糙的指腹，捻过乳尖抚摸腰背，然后一根指头捅进屁股。肉粉穴口四围褶皱暗红，包覆清亮黏稠，抽出来指尖稠液滴滴答答，艾伦舔了舔，笑起来，作天真神色，“看，流了很多水呢。”

久别重逢应当如干柴烈火，利威尔倨傲冷静，皮肤洁白，腰线流丽如刀落山石，他什么时候都倨傲冷静，似乎不是挨操，是在给人亵渎。艾伦干他，学会新技巧，亲亲密密碾磨，好像有爱存在，不再一股脑抵进去，累死累活的公狗，利威尔从神坛跌下，坠落成为凡人，千回百转遭拽入渊薮，无处可逃。屁股里的阴茎硬骨骨跳动，黑夜中全部感觉都放大清晰，性器表面胀起筋络，逡行幽邃谷口，穴道软肉牢牢裹着，伴随液体响动。利威尔不想哭，但被插出泪水，朦胧淌过眼帘，视网膜上块块碎裂玻璃花。一片模糊中他看到艾伦，破开十五岁的躯壳，由一根趾骨生长，长出大腿骨，长出关节，生长单侧胯骨，生长头颅，填满血肉，覆盖表皮，徐徐变成如今正操他的这个男人。

高潮轰然降临犹如新生，黑夜晃动，树影招摇，利威尔在海浪席卷般的快感中，在失血濒死的空白中看到野旷云低，和熙日光。十五岁的艾伦向阳站立，发丝飘扬，面容纯净，眼睛里荡漾一片静谧的海，回首一笑。

“士官长，我想守护您！”

岁月忽已晚。

END

glossary：1.summary语自博尔赫斯。  
2.文首引号部分语自朱天文。  
3.文末段来自《行行重行行》。  
4.屠龙少年的故事来自知乎。


End file.
